Gone With The Sin
by digitalwitch18
Summary: A short Songfic about Drusilla's turning.


Okay Guys, this is just a little fan fiction that I wrote when I listened to this song. So, I guess that makes it a songfict. It is about Drusilla's turning. Let me know what you all think.

The story came to me as I was listening to the H.I.M. song Gone With the Sin. I would recommend listening to the string version of the song. It just fits what I am writing.

Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss. Except the Song Gone With The Sin It belongs to the wonderful band H.I.M..

London, England 1860

I love your skin oh so white

I love your touch cold as ice

And I love every single tear you cry

I just love the way you're losing your life

Drusilla shook as she finished her prayers. The priest had told her that no amount of praying would save her. That she was destined to be evil. Part of Drusilla wanted to rail against what she had been told. She did not want the visions that had plagued her. Drusilla longed to be good, to feel clean once more. With tears running down her cheeks, Drusilla walked out of the church.

Angelus left the the alcove where he had been watching , he laughed. 'Oh this was going well.' "Soon little one you will be mine." Angelus slowly followed Drusilla as she walked home in the early evening. " Just wait my Pretty until you find what I left for you at home."

Ohohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are

Ohohohohohoh My Darling, completely torn apart

You're gone with the sin my, Baby

and beautiful you are

You're gone with the sin my Darling

Drusilla opened the door to the home that she shared with her parents and sisters. It was too quiet. There should be the more noise in the home. Her sisters talking or practicing their lessons. Her mother and father making plans for the next day, the servants preparing dinner. None of this was going on when Drusilla walked into the house. Drusilla felt a shiver go down her spine, something was very wrong here. For a moment she lingered just inside the door, her ears straining, hoping to hear some sign that things were normal. Dread filled Drusilla, and taking a deep breath she found the courage to walk further into her home.

Drusilla walked into the parlor where the family would usually gather everyday before supper. The sight that met her caused Drusilla to scream. There was blood everywhere. Drusilla's parents sat side by side on a small love seat, covered in blood. Their necks torn as if they had been attacked by a beast. There by the fireplace sat her two sisters looking much as her parents did. Drusilla, not really thinking any more, ran up to her mother, placing her hand on the gaping wound on her mother's neck. Bringing her hand up to her face to look at the blood now on it.

Drusilla appeared to be in a trance, unable to believe the sight before her. Suddenly Drusilla seemed to come out of her trance. She ran into the kitchen , wanting to fetch one of the servants to go for the police. The sight that greeted her there caused her to scream. This time she did not stop until the police came, summoned by neighbors. Outside Angelus smiled as he watched Drusilla receive his present's. He walked away whistling a song, just as the police arrived.

I adore the despair in your eyes

I worship your lips once red as wine

I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine

I just love the way you're running out of life

Two weeks later Drusilla barely would speak. Her life was in shambles, everyone she had ever loved or cared for was dead. Killed by the same beast who had killed her family. She was doing the only thing that she felt would stop the evil that was trying to corrupt her. Drusilla stood dressed in a simple gown ready to take her vows as a nun. This would stop the evil, it had to. She walked among the pews of the church, up to the priest to take her vows. She kept her head down, so she never noticed that every one of the nuns attending the ceremony were already dead. Their necks torn out just as her family's had been. Drusilla didn't look up until she got to the altar. She screamed the moment her eyes met those of the priest. There was blood running down his face, and he was laughing at her. Drusilla turned to run, finally noticing the church full of dead nuns. " My Angelus, I do believe that you have out done yourself this time." A beautiful woman with blond hair said. It was the last thing Drusilla heard before loosing her mind.

Angelus smiled as he waited for his new childe to open her eyes.

Ohohohohoh My Baby, how beautiful you are

Ohohohohoh My Darling, completely torn apart

You're gone with the sin my baby

and beautiful you are

You're gone with the sin my Darling


End file.
